roleplay_storiesfandomcom_id-20200216-history
Alfonso (Roleplay: Hakoniwa Mahou Gakuen)
Alfonso Steinhart, adalah guru dari kelas B dan salah satu guru yang masih pengajar tetap Hakoniwa dari awal, dengan gender yang dipertanyakan karena terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang lelaki Alfonso dikenal ramah, dan punya pengetahuan tinggi mengenai Dewa dari berbagai legenda, dan keluarga nya dikenal sebagai seorang Summoner terbaik pada masa nya, Sebagai seorang guru kelas B, dia sering merenggang nyawa di kelas nya karena betapa tidak stabil nya kekuatan murid kelas nya, sampai dia keracunan dan kelas nya sering hancur, dan Alfonso harus berurusan dengan perbaikan kelas, dan membuat Alfonso sedikit trauma dengan kerusakan kelas Appearance & Personality Alfonso selalu dikenal dengan rambut pink dengan 2 pita yang selalu dia kenakan, pita itu adalah hasil pemberian Traveler ke 8, Nathan Clarke akibat kalah melawan diri nya, dan dia memilliki rambut panjang dikepang pita dan wajah yang sangat cantik untuk standard laki-laki, rambut nya sedikit memiliki bagian putih Namun Alfonso pernah berubah menjadi wanita akibat kekuatan Guardian nya, dia memilki rambut pendek ungu dengan kacamata Alfonso dikenal dengan orang yang suka tersenyum dan memberi semangat ke yang lain, dan juga tergolong masuk dalam orang yang memiliki banyak strategi, dan sebenarnya punya pengetahuan cukup tinggi, namun bila dibandingkan Yao, Alfonso sedikit lebih dibawah dibanding Yao sendiri Namun, disaat dia mulai kehilangan murid nya karena BM Alfonso sedikit kehilangan Cool '' nya dan membuat Alfonso sedikit lebih ceroboh, namun Alfonso kelihatan lebih berani dibanding mengambil resiko, dan saat Hakoniwa terjebak dimasa lalu, Alfonso lebih putus asa dan penakut, namun dia memunculkan keberanian nya disaat dia harus melindungi murid yang lain Dan saat dia kembali Sifat Alfonso lebih kelihatan keras, dan akan berusaha berbagai cara untuk menebus kesalah nya, dan mau membimbing murid nya menuju hal terbaik, dan persisten melawan BM dan orang yang akan melukai murid nya Alfonso selalu mengenakan Vest hitam (Atau putih) dengan dasi ungu, dan T-shirt abu-abu, celana kerja putih, dan terkadang dia tidak mengenakan Vest nya, Waktu dia menjadi wanita dia mengenakan jaket hoodie dengan shirt tanpa lengan dan dasi kecil, juga stocking hitam saat bertempur Alfonso mengandalkan summon untuk bertarung, dan biasanya dia cukup perhitungan dan sedikit terburu-buru, namun timeskip (S3) Alfonso lebih liar dan tanpa ampun melawan musuh, juga Alfonso lebih terlihat mampu memanfaatkan lawan nya sendiri untuk menjadi perlawanan, dan membuat dia salah satu orang yang tidak bisa diremehkan Early Life Keluarga Steinhart adalah keluarga yang dikenal sebagai keluarga Gods Summoner. Alfonso lahir sebagai anak terakhir dari ketiga saudaranya Namun ada kejadian dimana kedua saudaranya meningal akibat melakukan Taboo yg telah mereka janjikan dan membuat Alfonso menjadi menjadi anak terakhir dari keturunan Steinhart Alfonso yg dibimbing sampai umur 20 akhirnya berhasil menjadi successor dari keluarganya setelah dia berhasil melakukan summon kepada dewa pada era Greek dan Nordik dengan konsekuensi yg minim namun tanpa diketahui bahwa Alfonso memegang sebagai keturunan terakhir dari keluarga Steinhart dia tidak bisa memiliki keturunan akibat dari perjanjian nya antar Dewa The Traveler Alfonso selama beberapa tahun setelah ayah dan ibunya meninggal Alfonso terus melatih dan tidak pernah kalah melawan penyihir tentu saja Ketamakan dan harga diri yg tinggi mulai muncul, dan tentu saja membuat Alfonso sedikit ditakuti dan disegani secara bersamaan Namun semua itu berubah setelah dia bertemu dengan Nathan Clarke, seorang Traveler yg berhasil menjatuhkan Alfonso bukan hanya sekali namun berkali kali tanpa masalah dan juga menghentikan Alfonso mengambil kehancuran dirinya dengan melanggar Taboo Nathan mengajarkan terkadang kekuatan bukan untuk segalanya dan tentu saja keahlian Alfonso sangat terbuang sia-sia bila dia mati hanya untuk membunuh 1 orang dan Nathan akhirnya mau mengajari Alfonso beberapa hal mulai dari Hand to hand combat dan weapon mastery Alfonso yg dibawah pelatihan Nathan mulai berkembang lebih baik dari sisi personal maupun kekuatan namun Nathan punya sisi bercanda nya muncul bila Alfonso kalah harus berpakaian Ala perempuan dan tak boleh Komplain dan akhirnya kebiasaan berpakaian ala perempuan akhirnya muncul Days in Hakoniwa Alfonso mengajar sebagai guru di Hakoniwa di kelas B (Brooklyn Shield) tentu saja dibanding Guru yg lain, Alfonso juga lebih banyak mengajar tentang konsep magic salah satu nya magic summoning yg dia masterkan tentu saja mengajar kelas dengan kekuatan yg paling tidak stabil menyebabkan dia sering harus meregang nyawa dan memperkuat kelas supaya tidak dihancurkan lagi dan lagi dan lagi sampai dia harus memasang wajah datar hanya untuk memperbaiki kelas The 4 Guardian Gender Change Memories lost Alfonso mempunyai kekuatan 4 guardian setelah dia dipilih oleh keempat penjaga mata angin untuk memegang kekuatan mereka tentu saja karena mereka mendengar keinginan Alfonso untuk menjadi kuat akibat kehilangan murid yg dia ajarkan ke BM. Efek kekuatan itu memang membuat dia bisa mengontrol kekuatan keempat guardian namun juga membuat dia berganti gender menjadi perempuan dikarenakan sebuah aturan guardian dimana hanya diperbolehkan lelaki dan perempuan yang bisa memegang kekuatan tersebut dan tentu saja karena kekuatan itu membuat Alfonso harus kehilangan beberapa memori penting saat dia memberikan MARK OF SUZAKU ke Mikaela dan akhirnya Alfonso menjadi Amnesia Tapi perlahan Alfonso bisa untuk mengingat kembali memori nya dan bersumpah akan menggunakan kekuatan 4 guardian sepenuhnya demi melindungi muridnya dan menjatuhkan Black Magic Rise of Hunter Alfonso menciptakan Hunter dengan beberapa murid kelas nya, tujuan organisasi itu untuk menyatukan para murid sekolah untuk menjatuhkan Black Magic tentu saja meminta dukungan dari murid sekolah OSIS untuk bersatu melawan Black Magic tentu saja perlahan bukan hanya murid kelas nya namun juga murid kelas lain mulai ikut dan membantu dan bergabung dalam Hunter End of Hakoniwa Promise to comeback Alfonso adalah guru yg selamat dari perang Black Magic bersama murid-murid lain dengan bantuan Tomy dan TM mereka dipindahkan ke dimensi lain dengan harapan bisa menjadi kuat dalam kurun 1 tahun dan Alfonso di teleportasi ke dimensi para summoner dan Traveler untuk berlatih menjadi kuat dan tentu saja dibawah Nathan lagi Alfonso berlatih dan juga mengembangkan teknik Summon terbaru nya dengan code name ''Persona'' Trap in the past Alfonso kembali setelah 1 tahun latihan dengan Traveler, dan tentu saja disana dia melatih kekuatan nya secara maksimal oleh kedua traveler dan disaat Alfonso kembali ke Hakoniwa, semua nya malah terjebak di masa lalu, dan tentu saja membuat dia menjadi kebingungan, mereka kembali ke masa ESPER melawan Penyihir Back as Teacher once more Alfonso melakukan perjalanan kembali setelah dia mendapat perasaan buruk, dan tentu saja disaat dia tahu teman baiknya meninggal dengan memberikan beacon kearah dunia Hako membuat dia terdiam sesaat, namun dia bersumpah untuk membunuh orang yang telah membunuh teman nya Namun tentu saja dia tidak pulang dengan tangan hampa, keahlian nya meningkat menjadi Sasinmu ZX yang cukup membuat dia bisa sedikit imbang melawan musuh tertentu, dan berhasil membuat Bryan yang bangkit marah besar. Against Bryan once more Alfonso mempertaruhkan sebuah ide untuk menghentikan Bryan menggunakan kekuatan Hades yang dia pegang dengan kontrak nya, namun Bryan menghancurkan kontrak tersebut dengan kekuatan nya namun hal tersebut malah membuat Alfonso bisa membuat kontrak langsung dengan Hades dan dengan bantuan yang lain, Alfonso berhasil mengalahkan Bryan dengan menyeret jiwa Bryan kedalam tartarus, penjara terdalam Hades. Namun kata-kata terakhir Bryan masih menyisakan sebuah misteri "''Dimana kita sebenarnya?" Power and ability * Gods Summoner (Former) Adalah Ability dimana Alfonso bisa mensummon dewa dari Nordik maupun Greek yang dia kontrak meski dia bisa mensummon 1 dengan memberi komando yg simple, namun selama perkembangan dia bisa memberikan kontrol yg membaik, namun juga berkomunikasi dengan dewa tersebut meski dia kehilangan Hades sekalipun Alfonso bisa mensummon Hades selama soul piece nya masih ada didalam dirinya namun kekuatan ini digantikan sepenuhnya menjadi persona, dan dia masih bisa melakukan kontrak ke dewa lain meski dia kehilangan keahilan ini sekalipun * 4 Guardian of wind Adalah ability mengontrol kekuatan Byako, Suzaku, seiryuu dan Genbu, Byako menaikan kecepatan dan serangan tentu saja kontrol terhadap angin , Suzaku reflek dan menahan api dan kontrol terhadap api, seiryuu menaikan ketahanan akan listrik dan juga kekuatan untuk mensummon seiryuu juga mengontrol listrik dan terakhir Genbu yg mampu menciptakan defensif aura yg mengurangi damage yg diterima juga mengontrol air. ability Alfonso akan meningkat tajam apabila musuh punya keinginan untuk mengacaukan keseimbangan dan membuat Stat Alfonso meningkat tajam selama dia mengincar orang yg mengincar keseimbangan dunia * Sasinmu ZX Adalah Versi Upgrade daripada 4 guardian of wind dimana, kekuatan nya lebih ke Holy version daripada kekuatan nya, bahkan dilengkapi upgrade senjata baru seperti Gauntlet striker of Byako, Suzaku twingunblade, Genbu Surfer shield dan terakhir Seiryu Cross katana. Alfonso juga memiliki 2 mode seperti Guardian mode yang meningkatkan parameter kekuatan nya dan mampu menegate segala jenis fatal blow hanya 1 kali, Juga kekuatan fisik Alfonso meningkat tajam dan menggunakan 4 elemen tanpa senjata sekalipun, dan Sasinmu X(Cross) yang masih belum diketahui apa keahlian nya, namun saat guardian mode rambut adalah putih karena kekuatan guardian yang besar dan juga iris mata menjadi kuning cerah karena kekuatan tersebut * Persona (Former) Adalah extensive ability Gods summoner atau dibilang mutasi ability Alfonso dimana dia seperti 'bersatu' dengan apa yg dia summon, tentu saja setiap Persona dia bisa summon melambangkan setiap major Arcana dari kartu Tarot tentu saja dia juga memegang kelemahan dari setiap persona yg dia summon saat dia mensummon persona itu, ability ini juga membuat Alfonso memiliki opsi lebih banyak untuk bertarung melawan musuh * CQC Ini bukalah magic, namun keahlian Alfonso yang dilatih oleh Nathan, membuat Alfonso bisa menjadi petarung jarak dekat berkat latihan tersebut, namun dibandingkan sebelum nya, taktik bertarung Alfonso tergolong kasar dan benar-benar menargetkan untuk membuat musuh tidak dapat berkutik dengan tinju nya Stat Kategori:Hakoniwa Mahou Gakuen (1st Season) Kategori:Roleplay Characters Kategori:Roleplay Hakoniwa Characters Kategori:Teacher